


Tom Lefroy - Falling in love

by embersandturquoise



Series: Tom Lefroy [1]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007), JamesMcAvoy - Fandom
Genre: A bit of heartbreak, Agony, Books, Boxing, Cheeky Tom Lefroy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Becoming Jane, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Reading, References to Jane Austen, Sex, Smut, Tom falls in love, Tom is a Sweetheart, a bit of angst, period drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Tom Lefroy falls in love with a whore."He was an awful man, she decided. Too cheeky and full of himself. How he looked the women up and down... hugging one here, kissing another there. He had all eyes on him, male and female, and he was used to that. She could tell. And it was very clear how he so much liked it.“Isn´t he gorgeous?”whispered a girl to her side, cheeks all flushed and obviously very aroused by his sight. She gave an incoherent sound.“Yes, he looks very handsome. But that´s not all there´s to a man.”“Is that so?”He stood in front of her all of a sudden and looked her right into the eyes. Their depth and intensity gave her shudders. She raised her chin up and looked back.“I do have my own thoughts on that, yes.”He chuckled and grinned. His plush pink lips curled softly and gave her an inappropriate feeling in her lower stomach.“I would very much like to discuss that with you, Miss.”“Do I have a say in that?”He was being indecent. It was her job to give him whatever he wanted. If he wanted. But right now she wasn´t much sure what it was he wanted."
Relationships: Tom Lefroy/Original Female Character
Series: Tom Lefroy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023499
Kudos: 1





	Tom Lefroy - Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Tom Lefroy-Series.
> 
> Thanks for Kudos and comments. :*

**Tom Lefroy - Falling in love**

First time she saw him during a boxing fight. He came here often, the other girls had told her. She wondered how many of them he had had already. He was very handsome, she had to admit that. What else was to say of a man who stood grinning, naked chest, sweat all over his skin?

Tangled hair... full hair... lots of hair. Not on his chest, though. And just light hair around his navel. He was very well proportioned in all, as far as she could see from the corner where she stood. And freckles. On his neck. On his shoulders. On his arms. Very slim build but toned nicely.

Now he turned. Yes, his back was also worth a look. He had a nice little arse. She raised her eyebrows and held a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. Yes, she clearly understood why they had all spoken of him. His sight alone... and then there were his eyes, the blue of them irritating and intense and drawing you in like the waves of the ocean.

Suddenly there was loud screaming and voices of all kind. He raised his arms up high and bellowed at the other men, turned round and round, letting the crowd cheer him; obviously he had won the fight. He made his way through the crowd, slowly; men clapping his shoulders, women gazing adoringly at him. He howled and grinned wider, put an arm around one of the elder whores, than smacked his lips onto hers while just walking by.

He was an awful man, she decided. Too cheeky and full of himself. How he looked the women up and down... hugging one here, kissing another there. He had all eyes on him, male and female, and he was used to that. She could tell. And it was very clear how he so much liked it.

“Isn´t he gorgeous?”

whispered a girl to her side, cheeks all flushed and obviously very aroused by his sight. She gave an incoherent sound.

“Yes, he looks very handsome. But that´s not all there´s to a man.”

“Is that so?”

He stood in front of her all of a sudden and looked her right into the eyes. Their depth and intensity gave her shudders. She raised her chin up and looked back.

“I do have my own thoughts on that, yes.”

He chuckled and grinned. His plush pink lips curled softly and gave her an inappropriate feeling in her lower stomach.

“I would very much like to discuss that with you, Miss.”

“Do I have a say in that?”

He was being indecent. It was her job to give him whatever he wanted. If he wanted. But right now she wasn´t much sure what it was he wanted.

“I´d say yes. I would never force a woman into a discussion. Or anything else. And by the way... I don´t have enough money right now. I spent it all on boxing.”

And whores, she thought. He gave her a wink and his looks were so readable.

“But I´ll come back when I have some.”

And with that he took her hand and brought it up to his face. Touched his lips to her knuckles and left them there, beaming at her. She shivered for a moment although his lips were warm and soft.

He grinned. And from that moment on she found him irresistible.

He went. But before he reached the end of the room he turned and he bowed to her. Then he laid a hand onto his mouth and shouted all over the crowds of people:

“Lefroy. My name is Tom Lefroy.”

He did not return for three weeks.

Then one evening she found a small package on the table in her room, with a single rose on it. She unwrapped the paper and found a book. She frowned, not knowing what that meant but there was a letter attached to the parcel. She read:

_“Dearest Miss,_

_please allow me to apologise for having you wait so long. I had duties to obey far in the country. However, all this time afar I did spend in the memory of making your acquaintance. My mind wanders back to the beauty of your smile and whenever I close my eyes, I see your face in front of me._

_Let me send you this book which is precious to me in many ways. And when I come back, I´d love to hear your opinion on it. On this and every issue more._

_In admiration,_

_Tom Lefroy”_

She held the letter to her heart and shivered from the beauty of his words. She closed her eyes – and saw him before her, smiling. She took the book and opened it. And then she read all night long.

“Ruby! Ruby... wake up!”

She had overslept. Her dress was ruined. The bed was not made. She looked around in a haste, but did not need worry. The girls around her smiled.

“He´s here. He´s asked for you!”

Anita came in, the owner of the brothel, scaring the other girls away.

“You are one lucky girl. Stand up. Get yourself ready. I´ve set the Rouge Saloon for him. He wants you alone.”

Was that uncommon? The girls looked like it, giggling though but she could taste a tiny gleam of jealousy around. Yes, they all had had him. And now he wanted her.

She straightened her dress; Violet and Grace helped her with the corset, she took some time to braid her hair and then – red colour to her lips, some coal to her eyelids. She slapped her cheeks gently until they were rosy.

She was excited. Her heart pounded wildly when she left the room and headed for the saloon.

He stood with his back to her. Wearing a long emerald green velvet coat, his dark hair curling in his neck. She played with her gloves and cleared her throat.

He turned around, a wide smile on his face, and he indicated a bow in her direction. His eyes caught the book in her hands.

“I see you brought the book with you.”

He chuckled and for a moment she was lost in the wonderful sound of his voice.

“So you did come here on your own wish, I hope.”

He had his hand on the mahagoni table, stroking over it slowly. She felt her throat getting dry, the sight of his fingers touching the furniture gave her chills. She did not answer his question.

“I guess you paid good money, Mr. Lefroy. So, I thank you very much for your letter and – the book.”

“Could you spare some time to have a look into the matter?”

“The matter?”

“The book. The issue of the story. The essence. The meaning.”

She felt dumb for a moment. What was she to answer to that?

He came a few steps closer. Took the book out of her hand and opened it to a certain page. She looked at it, then their eyes met and he touched his tongue over his lips to moisten them before he began to read:

_“When he heard that the fortress of virtue had already been subdued, he began to give a large scope to his desires. His appetite was not of that squeamish kind which cannot feed on a dainty because another has tasted it... but her clothes being torn from all the upper parts of her body... her breasts which were well formed and extremely white, attracted the eyes of her deliverer, and for a few moments they stood silent... and gazing at each other.”_

He stopped.

She held her breath. Her whole body was tense from hearing him read in his low voice, from watching his mouth move around the words, tasting each of them with his lips, tongue and teeth before he slowly and very accentuated read them to her. And of course his fingers touching the pages... his whole presence gave her shivers.

He laid the book aside and closed the distance between them. Once more he took her hands in his and brought them up to his face. She felt her breath fasten as he touched his lips to her fingers, closed them around her index finger first and then she felt the tiniest bit of teeth against her flesh when he pulled at the fabric of her glove. He did that with every other finger and then her other hand, looking her in the eyes whilst. She had never before been so aroused by such an innocent gesture.

He put the gloves away and held her hands, studied her fingers. She shivered from his touch, his fingers warm and soft, holding hers with strong confidence.

“So... the book. Did you read it?”

She nodded.

“And how did you like it?”

She gulped a few times before she could speak. The way he held her gaze with his eyes was tanting and she felt so very attracted to him although there had been nothing more than the touch of their hands... and his lips on them.

“I found the young man in it very... indecent.”

Tom grinned and chuckled and then that wonderful chuckle turned into a loud laugh. He had to look away and held his hand before his mouth, then again met his eyes with hers, raising his eyebrows.

She stemmed her hands into her hips.

“You find that funny?”

He cleared his throat and tried to shake the laughter away. His dark locks moved when he did so and she noticed how some of those locks touched to his forehead very nicely.

“No... not at all. I find that very enlightening. And – you are right. He is. That is why I so very much like the book.”

He turned to the table, his hands at the buttons of his coat, looking at her.

“Do you mind if I take off my coat? It gets very warm inside here.”

“Well, do as you must. And the heat might come from the chimney.”

He chuckled again. Ah, that chuckle. She felt how it did something to her whole body. She watched him open the coat with nimble fingers, never letting her out of sight and then he hung the coat over a chair.

“Shall we then open a window?”

His head tilted to the side he looked at her. Let his eyes wander over her dress. She felt them linger on certain parts of her body longer than on others. He did not even try to hide how he enjoyed looking at her and how that apparently set him into a state of arousal. She gazed at him the same way, admiring how those breeches so nicely played around his thighs and she wondered how he might feel underneath. He approached her again, now only inches away from her.

“But if we are to do what I intend to do, we might better leave it closed.”

“So, you have more in mind than just reading books, Mr. Lefroy?”

He grinned, but he had a sweet grin, there was nothing indecent about him in that very moment, but however he did not make it a secret that he wanted more.

“What is the purpose of a brothel if not?”

“I´m really wondering why a young man like you, mannered and well-educated, handsome... does come here at all.”

That seemed to give him something to think about.

“To be honest I don´t really know what made me come here the first time. The boxing maybe. But I know what made me today.”

She blushed.

“Have you not been with all of the girls here? Maybe I´m just another dish on your menu card you haven´t tried yet?”

Now he raised his eyes.

“Have I? Is that what they tell you? I didn´t know I had such a high reputation.”

She frowned. She´d better not said that. After all he had paid good money and this was her job. And she was not to discuss the past or whatever with her customers.

“Anyway...”

He stepped closer and with one hand raised her chin up, until they were eye to eye.

“Would you please refrain from calling me Mr. Lefroy? I can´t... do this if you speak to me like a customer further. Call me Tom, please... would you?”

She nodded. He was right in front of her now, she could nearly touch her nose to his and his eyes were even more intriguing from this close. She sighed and felt her whole body give in.

“Tom...”

She tried his name out, let her lips move around the letters, taste the sound of it. He chuckled, let his thumb move over her chin and she closed her eyes. His lips were barely touching hers yet but she shivered.

“Yes? We can still stop this and talk about the book if that is your wish.”

She smiled sweetly, feeling his breath on her skin. As if she was to discuss some book now with the warmth of his body radiating around her. She moved into him and let her lips meet his. He brushed them over hers, so soft and tender at first, but then he came forward and drew her face near, and her mouth opened under the touch of his tongue and she was glad he put one arm around her waist to hold her because for a moment her knees gave in. Tom laughed lowly around her and she was surprised to find him blushed all over when they parted.

“Will you then have the grace to let me know your precious name or shall I refer to you as “Miss” furthermore?”

“It´s Josephine.”

she whispered.

“That´s a beautiful name. I guess, Anita is very modern with supplying you all with those extra names.”

“Hm. It serves a purpose, to be honest.”

“Yes, I know. I know that.”

He stepped back and drew her out and round like in a dance, looking her up and down from all sides.

“Don´t let anyone ever give you the feeling you are nothing more than a dish. You are beautiful, Josephine. And you´re intelligent and your humour is of a very decent kind. I´d really love to hear more thoughts of your own.”

“Really, Tom?”

She was not used to men speaking to her like that. Elaborate. Like she was of his stand and not here to serve his wishes. Tom took her hands in his and brought them up to his lips, like he did on the very first evening.

“Yes. I mean it. I really mean it. And I´d love to send you some more books to... speak about.”

Now she laughed.

“Shall we then continue our... talk?”

He blushed again and she felt her heart grow. He really was special and she knew he meant every word he said. He could have chosen every other girl if it had been just for the fun of it. But he didn´t.

“If that is common conduct with what you wish?”

He chuckled again and now that sound vibrated on her neck as he brought his lips there and touched them to her skin very soft.

She heaved a deep sigh.

“Yes. It is.”

Tom smiled and brought her hands around his neck.

“Then would you mind helping me with that silly neckerchief?”

She smiled and slowly untied the knot of the white scarf around his neck. Loosened it cautiously, then pulled it away and he gave a relieved sight. She let her fingers wander over his throat and it jumped under her touch, she traced his veins and moved her hand further down to the edge of his collarbone. He had his arms around her waist, just lightly moving on her behind and watching in awe how she opened the buttons of his vest and then moved her hands under it, feeling for his chest heaving up and down. She sighed deeply.

“Do you want me to undress you?”

His voice was barely a whisper around her and she felt like melting under his gaze.

“Don´t you want to watch me?”

She was confused by his tenderness. All the others had wishes. No client had ever asked her what she wanted or how she liked to be treated. And here was Tom Lefroy, obviously completely enraptured with her presence and interested and wanting to comfort her. She felt her arousal increase by the minute.

“Yes, I would like to watch you. I would like to watch how you enjoy my hands on your body, and I want to know how you like to be touched. I want to see how you feel and what makes you laugh and shiver. I want to pleasure you in any way possible.”

She sucked the air in sharply. How could only words set her body on fire? She shuddered.

“Then yes, undress me please.”

She was not used to communicate her needs. It made her uncomfortable for a moment, but he was so tender and confident around her that she forgot about that within seconds. His hands moved up onto her shoulders and he started to open the laces and hooks of the corset. His fingers worked quick and nimble but however it was a most sensual experience as he was breathing against her lips the whole time and his breath fastened with every hook he had open, exposing her skin underneath more and more. He was still a few inches away from her lower body, but she could see when she followed the path of his fingers how his breeches bulged nicely and the shape of his arousal against the fabric down there did indeed water her mouth.

He had the corset open and brought her arms around his neck gently to remove it completely. Then let it fall to the floor, his hands on her naked waist, she felt his thumb moving over her warm skin just inches over her behind and she held her breath. He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing, tongue ghosting over his lower lip and she watched his throat moving up and down. Then he looked up again and his eyes widened for a second and she nodded and then his lips touched to hers.

They kissed slowly and her breasts touched against the fabric of his chemise, but she could feel the heat thereunder. She pulled him out of his vest and let her hands slide under the chemise. And yes, his skin was hot and his heart was beating wildly; she could feel its rhythm in the blood pulsating through the veins around his hip. He moved into her as soon as he felt her hands on his body and she had been right. That part of him had not only been nice to watch from afar. Now, touching her thighs with just the lightest pressure, she could nearly feel its exact shape and she longed to have him closer.

His hair was tangled when they loosened their lips and he pulled the chemise over his head, leaving his body to her eyes and she could not get enough of it, brushing her fingertips over his chest and yes, there was some hair, just few and she smiled as she softly pulled at it. He looked down at her from his beautiful eyes, smiling lightly, his tongue on his lip. When she brushed his nipples, he closed his eyes and moaned. She found it very arousing how he liked to receive pleasure himself and did not hide that like so many men did. He bit his lip, but next moment he was there again, his hands venturing over her body, cupping her breasts and he looked at her as if asking for permission and once again, she nodded, she hoped... and yes, his lips were there, sucking gently, circling her nipples with his tongue and she held his neck to her, moaning herself now and he looked up, grinning at her.

He stepped back and took her in again, his eyes enjoying the view and she could see that pleasure mirrored on all of his body. Chest heaving up and down, his hands clinching into fists, his lips moist and full and even more pinkish than before. In his eyes she read desire and that was exactly what she felt herself.

She loosened her stockings from the suspenders and rolled them down, slowly. At least that he shared with the other men, it was more than obvious how he liked seeing her do that. When she stepped out of them, she was in her last piece of clothing only and that she wanted him to remove. He was breathing heavily when she came forward. She had to close her eyes for a moment. She was his, completely. They hadn´t done anything yet, but he had already won all of her. She stepped closer again and looked down on him. He nodded and closed his eyes. She brought her hands onto his groin. Felt for the shape under the breeches and moved her hand over it slowly. He bucked his hips shortly, but stopped himself and laid his hands over hers, before she could open his trousers. He looked at her for a long time and she saw his throat working up and down again.

Then suddenly he let his hands go. She brought her lips onto his neck and gently kissed him there. He breathed deeply and watched her as she opened the buttons one by one and then opened the fabric further until it fell to the floor hugging his hips and legs on the way down. Now he stood in his garments only and for a moment she found herself giggling.

His cheeks turned red, how sweet was that...

But that lasted only one second, then he was around her again, that confident look in his eyes, his teeth biting on his lips and he pulled her into his arms, and her lips already opened up to him and he moved his tongue over then, searching for hers and then moved into her mouth. He was so close now and there was just so little cloth between them, she could feel all of him. She moaned into his mouth as his hands were exploring her body more and he ventured his fingers into the waist of her lacy pants, touching her behind and pulling her closer with that movement. She brought her hands between them and fumbled with the laces of his garments while he pulled hers down already and then she looked down and saw him naked, and he was just as well proportioned as she had guessed from the first day on. He followed her eyes and then looked at her from under his eyebrows, smiling at her invitingly.

She looked up and closed her hand around him down there, feeling him thoroughly and he felt wonderful, hard and throbbing into her hand, hot and soft flesh and the head already leaked some fluid. She stroked it with her thumb and heard him gasp against her neck. Their kiss deepened and then he let wander a hand to her front, gently drew circles on her skin, moving further and down and she moaned and then he was between her legs, touching her thoroughly. He let some sounds escape his throat that went directly into her groin and then he slid a finger into her. He must indeed have experience enough, she felt her belly contract with pleasure, when he moved and she had to stifle her moans against his lips, but he was panting too and he looked at her, nodding and chuckling.

“Let go, love. Just... let go.”

And she did. And he watched her in awe and then there was his thumb on the right spot, caressing her through her orgasm and she had to hold onto him, seeing her own pleasure mirrored in his eyes through all of it.

Tom laughed and she coughed and she blushed deeply, when he raised her chin again, looking her into the eyes, with so much depth and feeling, she felt herself relax again. He smiled.

“You are beautiful. So beautiful.”

He bit his lip and nodded to the bed.

“I really need to be in you, Josephine. Can we...?”

Yes, how she wanted that. How she wanted to feel him inside. She took him by the hand and she let herself fall back into the warm, cosy cushions, her legs just the tiniest bit spread, while he stood there and gazed at her – and he licked his lips. Then he stepped closer and joined her, kissing her softly and deep and thorough all over until she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close and then he moved into her so slowly and tender, watching her closely before he dared to really thrust and she grasped his bottom tightly and pulled him into her and that made him groan. He held her chin and caressed her cheeks with his soft fingers, and kissed her neck; and to see his face, his eyes darkening with every move, him biting his lips and closing his eyes, breathing harder, made her softer and softer and she opened up for him under each thrust and then she was nearly there again, nodding at him and kissing him under moans and gasps.

“Tom...”

She looked him into the eyes, swallowing hard.

“Would you...”

Now she blushed. But he raised her chin up.

“Yes, darling. Yes.”

She led his hand down between her legs and he gasped when she placed his thumb there again. She nodded and then he moved again and she found him watching her, not just watching, he was observing her every reaction and when she closed her eyes and began panting, he knew and he moved inside and outside and then there was a strange stillness before the waves came breaking and rolling over her and her whole body was shook with pleasure, her belly transformed with every wave and she opened further and then she let go and he groaned and coughed and she felt him contort with his last thrusts and he filled her so utterly and then there was warmth and softness and he lay over her, panting and breathing, smiling at her, kissing her over and over and he was sweating and his locks were wet and he was just... wonderful.

They had fallen asleep and after some time she awoke to him drawing circles over her naked breasts and shoulders, watching her from the side and in his eyes she saw... everything.

He pulled the blanket over them and she moved into him, they kissed until they started to laugh, because she had hit his nose in an attempt to move over him.

“Would you like me to send you more books?”

Tom asked breathlessly. He had that irresistible smile on him again. She grinned and brushed a lock from his forehead, touching his skin softly.

“And what would that comprise?”

He smiled and bowed over to kiss her again.

“Reading... and talking... and... this.”

She gulped and her heart skipped a beat. He heaved a deep sigh and held her hand to his lips.

“But there is something... I cannot offer more at the moment. I am absolutely dependent on my uncle, who is – let me say this – not much content with my behaviour and has very antiquated views on life and... marriage.”

She felt her heart sink.

“Meaning...?”

“I´m vowed to a woman. Some rich woman from Wexford County I barely know myself. A marriage of reason. Money. But with this money...”

He stopped and looked at her, asking for her understanding.

What bittersweet life was. From one moment to the next it let her meet this man and feel lifted for some hours and now... She felt tears in her eyes and looked away, dragged the blanket closer and over her body and moved away from him.

“Can I think about it?”

Tom nodded and pressed his lips together.

“I did not expect anything else. Do think about it. Please.”

She looked up and she saw there were tears in his eyes, too. He smiled at her but he had to swallow a very consistent lump away and he was breathing hard. He stood up and gathered his clothes from the floor and started to put them on again. Then he looked at her again, kneading his hands, biting his lips.

“I´ll come back if you wish to.”

She nodded.

“I´ll let you know, Mr. Lefroy.”

Tom closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. Then he bowed a last time and left the room. Left her back there, thinking, her heart heavy from all she felt and the agony that life had thrown her into.


End file.
